


Fathoms Below

by ItachisOkami



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cervix Penetration, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Kidnapping, Pirates, Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 09:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItachisOkami/pseuds/ItachisOkami
Summary: Juno didn’t expect to find anything other than an angry fish trying to kill them all. She definitely didn’t expect Sam. But Juno’s never been one to step down from a challenge.





	Fathoms Below

**Author's Note:**

> Samara Kloverang and Juno are two original characters from a very long, ongoing rp (12 years now!) with my best friend, Seth. This are not their original story, just an AU Skip, one of many, which I wrote down. Hope you like it. Pretty self explanatory but feel free to ask questions if you don’t understand something.
> 
> Can’t believe I’m actually putting this up, but it seems a shame to delete it since it’s so long. Might edit or complete later? Who knows? Please give constructive feedback if it suits your fancy and I apologize for any errors as I wrote this all on my phone and autocorrect hates me. Thank you!

Juno glared at the water, looking to her crew.”Everyone keep your dicks in your pants and pay fucking attention! We’re hunting this siren to cash in enough gold for a dozen lifetimes. Just keep your earplugs in and don’t do anything stupid!”The men called out their understanding, putting the earplugs in, turning on the flood lights and casting them out to the water.

They had been through one hell of a storm to make it to this bay, rumored to be where old men came to die like kings, surrounded by gorgeous women with beautiful voices. There were dozens of wrecks in the crystal clear water, the sea floor littered with ships from centuries past.

No waves were felt, everything almost eerily at peace despite how horrid it had been only minutes ago, a stillness in the air that had your hair on end. Juno looked up as one of the floodlights flashed, following something moving in the water. It didn’t have a definitely shape, blending in with the water though it’s outline barely seen. If she didn’t know better she’d swear it was a big octopus.”GET READY!”

The men got into position, keeping the lights trained in the lone being, a current seen on the water’s surface from its speed as it circled the boat. A glance let her know that the nets were in place, ready to spring at her command.

The current stopped circling, shooting to the hull of the boat and a clear thunk being felt, everything stilling once more. Juno looked around, the floodlights searching for movement in the water until she heard one of her men yell in surprise.

There, poised at the bow, stood a woman, bare except for the water droplets trailing down her body. Her hair was long, gently curled, stopping at mid thigh, blue eyes as clear as the water they floated on. Her skin sun kissed, limbs long and nicely toned, muscle clear under flawless skin. She smiled softly, looking like a cat that got the cream, starting her approach, one step at a time.

It took Juno a moment longer than she’d like to admit to look away, to focus on something other than those beards of water slipping down bountiful breasts and between wet thighs-. She bit her tongue to focus, tensing when the female opened her mouth. Juno knew she must be singing, though none of the crew could do much except stare, plugs keeping the sound at bay.

That didn’t seen to stop the female, nearing one of the men frozen on spot, hands gently running into his hair, taking the plugs out of his ears, the male unable to get his head on straight enough to resist. He all but melted in her touch, going to his knees, the female giving him a loving pet before moving onto the next male.

One by one they kneeled for her, swaying gently at a melody Juno knew she’d never come back from if she heard it. This plan wasn’t exactly going along as planned but she’d take what she could get, watching the female as she finally locked eyes with Juno. The female’s smile turned into a grin, showing slight fang as she started to make her way across the deck. Her eyes never left Juno’s, something the captain was thankful for. With the female so focused there was no way she’d notice her second mate, Fiona, in the topsails with the net, ready to spring the trap.

The female crossed the line for their plan, Juno smirking, causing the female to stop in her tracks, as if sensing the danger. Unfortunately for the siren, it was exactly what Juno wanted.”NOW!”Fiona obeyed, slashing the line that kept the net in place. It swung down from the sail, the siren having nowhere to go as it swept the deck snatching up the female and hitting the mast, the rocks holding the ends of the netting swinging around the thick pole, efficiently wrapping the being up.

The siren struggled fiercely, making little progress besides entangling herself further, mouth parting to let out a screech so loud even Juno heard it. The harshness seemed to snap her crew out of their daze, at rumbling to their feet as Juno quickly went to the captured female, taking the collar her buyer had supplied, snapping it around the sirens necks.

The female tensed, black veins appearing around her throat, struggling desperately as they spread up to her mouth and down her chest, her body shuddering before going limp in her bindings, losing consciousness, the black lines slowly receding.

Fiona came down from the sails, hesitating but poking the siren with the butt of her sword, getting no reaction from the limp form, raising her weapon in the air.”VICTORY FOR THE CAPTAIN!”The crew removed their plugs, raising their swords in turn, repeating the cheer. Juno grinned at the celebration but her eyes went back to the female, something tugging in her chest at seeing such a lovely creature bound in such a way.

The collar supposedly took away the airmen’s ability to manipulate her victims with song, tending her just a human with a pretty voice. Despite that, Juno didn’t want to take any chances.”Alright! The job’s boy done yet! Get your butts in gear and ready for a storm! We’re heading back to port to turn this thing in!”The crew scrambled to get back to their posts, Juno nodding to Fiona who went back to her spot at the wheel.

The captain wasn’t exactly looking forward to sailing into the storm that protected this place but she knew sticking around wasn’t smart. What if the power of that necklace was only temporary, or worse, what if more sirens came to free their companion? No, definitely better to get back to the buyer and cash out her prize. She stayed on deck as Fiona led them out of the bay, keeping by an eye on the unconscious female, wary of it being a ruse, barking orders to her crew.

Oddly enough the storm on the outer banks seemed to have vanished, as if sensing their precious cargo and paving a way to wide open sea. She was thankful they didn’t have to deal with such sweeps and instructed they go maximum speed, wanting this done.

Night came quickly, the crew taking shifts with eating, cleaning the deck, adjusting the sails to be favorable for the wind. Juno emerged from her room, having double checked their heading after dinner and going to enjoy the cool air. She’d instructed no one come near the siren, not within 10 feet if it could be helped. Powers or not, these were just men with not exactly a lot of brain power in the presence of a beautiful woman. She made it onto the deck, seeing the moon full and perfectly illuminating her ship, assisted by the lanterns about.

Juno approaches the mast, eyes widening slightly when she saw her charge awake, eyes glowing softly in the night. The female watched the male’s move along, eyes tracking their movements as they works, blue orbs going to Juno as she neared. The captain said nothing, finding herself unable to look away again, the silence thick in atmosphere between them. A soft scoff left the siren, slumping gently in her bindings.”Smart.”

Juno resisted trembling at the voice, just that word sending sparks through her. Obviously rough from her ordeal, but sultry, caught between a moan and a purr, that voice was enough to make her want. Heaven forbid with magic behind it. The captain swallowed the lump in her throat, straightening a bit.”I’m glad you think so. I wasn’t sure it would work.”

The siren tilted her head gently as she listened, laughing softly, shaking her head.”Never thought someone would come to take. Usually they just want to give.”She licked her lips, smirking when she saw this captain’s eyes follow her tongue.”Name?”

Juno had to shake herself from her trance, resisting the urge to indulge in claiming those lips.”I am Juno, Captain of the Black Kodiak.”She motioned you a flag sporting a huge black bear with crimson red paws, obviously intended to be blood of its enemies.

The siren looked at it, humming lowly, tilting her head the other way.”Juno.....”She looked back to the captain, eyes taking in the view. Large in stature, definitely built under fine but practical attire, so doing well for herself in this chosen ‘business. An impressive sword at her side, strong arms, large hands. The siren shuddered, curling a bit more, as much as the net would allow. Imagining how hot those hands would be just reminded her of how cold she was.”Sam.”

Juno blinked, hesitating but taking a step closed, still out of what little lunging distance the siren had, but in a more intimate zone. She’d seen her shudder, wondering if it was the collar’s spell again.”Sorry? Who is-“

“It’s actually Samara.”The siren smirked softly.”But that sounds so formal. So I’ll let you call me Sam.”She stifled a yawn, purring lowly.”Not every day I get captured by a gorgeous captain. I suppose you deserve the honor.”Her words were a laugh, playful, teasing.

It made Juno very aware of how hot her body was, how, under ANY OTHER CIRCUMSTANCE, she would have this female in her bed by now.”Very well....Sam. I’ve been hired by my buyer to bring you in. He wants you for some kind of collection of rare creatures. We’ll reach port in a fortnight. Until then, you’re confined to this ship.”

Sam listened silently, sighing softly and shifting faintly in her bindings.”Quite hospitable of you. Thanks for the warning I suppose.”She shivered again, a breeze drafting along the deck.”Any chance I can get you to untie me? Let me warm up?”

Juno frowned.”Not likely, no. I can’t have you escaping or causing trouble-“Sam cut her off with a groan.”Look, I won’t snap at you considering you’re obviously new to this ‘siren capturing’ business. I can’t change and I definitely don’t remember how to swim with these legs, so I won’t very well risk drowning again by jumping off board. I can’t use my voice to manipulate or we wouldn’t be having this conversation, and killing you or any of your crew will result in me being stuck on this stupid boat with no way out. I can’t remove this collar and neither can anyone on board. So, I’ll ask again. I’m freezing, can you untie me so I can get warm?”

Juno’s brows furrowed as she muddled over the words. The siren was right on all those points, wether Juno wanted to admit it or not. She didn’t trust her. Not one damn bit. But she could see the trembles that passed through the blonde every few minutes, how she was a bit paler than her first appearance, goosebumps from the chill in the air, nipples hard against her bindings- Wait no, not going there. She sighed, taking out her knife and nearing the female.”Anything funny and I’m tying you to the crows nest.”

Sam nodded, just wanting to get out of the night air. She watched Juno slice though the ropes, gasping when she crumpled to her knees, no longer help up by her bindings. She shrugged the heavy material off her, trying to stand but the gentle rocking of the ship was enough to knock her over again.”I apparently have forgotten how to use legs.”She groaned.

Juno hesitated but slowly red heather her knife, picking up the female bridal style. If she was faking them she was rather good, but she doubted it, seeing the female’s teeth chattering. She carried her up the stairs and to her room, resting the female down on soft sheets and a thick fur.

Sam had a soft blush on her cheeks, saying nothing as she was carried and all but moaning in relief at being in warmth, wrapping herself up in the furs, snuggling under the layers.”......thank you, Juno.”

Juno watched her, pushing away the thought that this female looked very good in her bed.”Don’t mention it. I’ll go get you some food. Stay.”She gave her a warning look before leaving, bringing a bowl of beef stew and a mug of warm ale back.

Sam was in the same position as when the captain left, eyes half kissed, resisting sleep. She perked you a bit when she saw the female return, sitting up in the bed and reminding Juno that she was very much naked.”That smells amazing. It’s been a while since I had actual food.”

Juno handed over the bowl, setting the mug on the nightstand.”Eat up. I’ll get you some clothes.”She went to her closet, sorting through it. Sam definitely wasn’t her size, smaller and more dainty than her hulking form. Still, she managed to find a few things that could fit her.

Sam lifted the spoon, sniffing the food hesitantly before taking a bite, moaning at how the meat melted on her tongue. She ate happily, gulping down the broth and swapping the empty bowl for the mug when she was done. She shuddered at the taste of this one, it having been a long time since she tasted alcohol, but it filled her with warmth, purring as she watched the captain choose her clothes.

Juno set the garments on the desk, going to Sam and trying to take the mug from her.”Enough. It was just to get you warm. It’s probably too strong for you.”She doubted the siren had a very high tolerance.

Sam hissed in warning, baring fangs and keeping the mug out of Juno’s reach, chugging down the rest of the pint in seconds. Only then did she hand back the mug, grinning haughtily. She shifted a bit, groaning when she pulled her long hair, being careful to sweep it to the side.

Juno sighed, sitting the mug in the desk and going back to Sam’s side.”Turn around, I’ll braid it for you.”She got a band, waiting for Sam to turn her back to her before braiding the thick curly hair, tying it off at the end. 

Sam purred happily at the feeling of someone’s hands in her hair, Juno careful not to fill anything. She wasn’t sure if it was the warmth of the food, the lull of the alcohol, or the feeling of fingers through her hair that had her slip into sleep. She curled up under the sheets again, completely forgetting about the clothes, passing out in moments.

Juno didn’t protest too much, seeing how tired the siren obviously was, leaving the clothes on the desk while she moved the bowl and mug. She sighed, knowing she also needed to get some sleep but she currently had a naked woman in her bed. She removed her extra layers, laying down under the covers with Sam, studying her features as she herself slipped into sleep, arms pulling the female close as she slept.

Juno woke in the morning to a peace she hadn’t felt in a long time, the warmth of the sun on her skin, a lovely melody sung softly, gentle fingers massaging her scalp and petting her hair. A soft, shapely body was in her arms, pressed against her own, making her well aware of her want. If this was a dream, she didn’t want to wake up, letting herself enjoy this tranquility, that is, until she remembered who all this was coming from. She opened her eyes to see Sam, relaxed as a kitten in a sun, eyes half lidded in her own rest, singing softly as she ran her fingers through Juno’s hair.

Juno jerked back, releasing the siren and standing in a flourish, Sam’s eyes widening at the reaction. Juno scowled at her, checking her belongings but nothing seemed to be missing.”What are you doing?”

Sam blinked, surprised but huffing softly.”Well I was sleeping, and then I woke up to a gorgeous woman so I wanted to take some time to appreciate her. Your body felt divine against mine. That I certainly haven’t forgotten.”She grinned.

Juno flushed faintly at the forwardness. Naked siren blatantly flirting with her? Bad idea. She shook her head.”Don’t do it again. I let you sleep in my bed to bed warm not get friendly with me.” She arched with a longing she’d never felt so strongly before.

Sam huffed, crossing her arms.”Very well, sorry. But you pulled me close first.”She sat up, reminding Juno of her lack of clothing, having to use the bed frame to steady her shaky legs, making her way over to the dresser where her clothes resided. She tilted her head at them, holding up a baggy shirt and pants, struggling to put them on.

Juno hesitated, wanting to help but not so sure if was a good idea. Sam has a stubborn crease on her brow, determined to figure it out, and being near the creature made Juno’s skin feel alight. No, she let the siren figure it out, watching as Sam tugged on the shirt, struggling with the holes before getting it right, tying a knot on the side to make it a bit tighter from so much baggy material. The pants were a bit tougher, getting one leg in and yelping as she slipped, flopping back into the bed. Juno barely withheld her laugh, turning away when she saw the flush of embarrassment.”When you’re done, head outside. We’ll get breakfast.”

Sam groaned as she watched the female leave, struggling with the pants and falling over a couple more times before managing them on, rolling up the ends so they came to her knees. She looked over at the door, clenching her teeth in determination, stumbling her way over to the door and managing to get it open, yelping at how easily it swung and almost falling over again, Juno catching her.

Juno arched a brow, having been standing close by, setting the siren back on her feet.”That hard huh?”She became very aware of the hands clinging to her, how heat thrummed through her at the contact, quickly letting go.”Come on.”She started making her way down the stairs.

Sam flushed at being caught, so close to the female, feeling the taunt muscles under her fingers, only to have her let go. She couldn’t help her whine, struggling one step at a time to follow. She made it only a couple steps, clinging to the railing hard, swearing she would face plant. Seeing the other dozen to go she sat stubbornly, crossing her arms. This wasn’t fair! None of it was! She bit her lip hard, feeling the sting of tears and unable to help her sniffle, wiping her eyes with shaky hands.

Juno made it down the stairs and a couple feet away before glancing back, tensing when she saw tears. Ah damn. She made her way back up the steps quickly, arching a brow.”Do all siren’s cry for sympathy or is it just you?”

Sam winced at the words, glaring up at the female.”SHUT UP!”The sound was high pitched, painful for human ears, but more tears came.”Shut up.....You’ve Taken me from my home....put me in this stupid body....made me walk.....I have earned the right to tears.....”She whimpered, continuing to try and wipe them away.

Juno winced, her chest aching at each drop, making her feel sick with guilt.”Ok.....ok I’m sorry.”She sighed, sitting down on the step beside her.”Look, for what it’s worth, I am sorry. This....You....aren’t exactly what I expected when I took this job. I’m not doing this to be mean. I understand this is hard for you and but it’s a bit odd for me as well.”She groaned, gently tilting the female’s chin up, wiping her tears with calloused fingers, rough from years of work.”I promise to be a bit more understanding ok? Just....please don’t cry.....”

Sam sniffled, wincing a bit at the roughness of the captain’s hands but watching her, listening to her words. She was being genuine and Sam just wanted to nuzzle Inti her touch, managing a nod. She turned her head, gently pressing a kiss to one of the palms.”A-Alright....but your h-have to carry me.....”

Juno swallowed thickly, that kiss sending heat shooting through her. She struggled to remember to speak at the feel of those soft lips, flawless skin under her palm, those blue eyes blinking up at her. Fuck. She managed a laugh, smirking.”That’s how it is huh? So be it.”She easily scooped up the little siren, Sam gasping and clinging to her, managing a giggle as Juno carried her to the mess hall.

TS a week?)  
Juno frowned as she looked on the horizon, surveying the calmness of the sea. It was a perfect day, all sun and good breeze. Bad news for any experienced captain. One hell of a storm was going to be hitting them soon, Juno just hoped it was tomorrow during the day and not at night. When the sky matched the sea in their darkness it was hard to guess which way to go. She looked down from her place beside Fiona at the wheel, seeing Sam laughing as she danced around the deck, playing with Jester, her dog. He was a big burly, ugly thing, missing an eye and a scar across his face making his lips curl up in a semi snarl permanently. Despite all the years on board, the crew was still a bit wary of his nature, and yet Sam had taken one look and had falling in love, scooping the huge beast up like a baby and cuddling him all over.

Sam giggled, flopping his ears and dancing away again, happy when he tapped like a puppy, bouncing around after her. She gasped when he tackled her, hitting the ground hard but laughing, being covered in kisses, groaning when he lay on her happily, tail thumping. She shifted a bit to make herself more comfortable but happily lay there, petting him gently.

Fiona watched the siren silently, still finding it crazy that Jester hadn’t ripped her face off. She looked to her captain, wincing at the starstruck look she help for the pretty blonde. She didn’t want her captain getting hurt. They had a job to do and yet it only took a weak for this creature to wrap her feared captain around her little finger.”Orders, Captain?”

Juno jumped, the address snapping her out of her thoughts, looking away from Sam and to Fiona.”Ah, yes. We’re going full speed. Open the masts, I want every inch we can gain before the storm hits. Hopefully we can catch it at least by sunrise.”She sighed, looking down at her compass and barking orders at her men, all quick to move and making sure they didn’t step on Sam, Jester reminding them to back off with a snarl and snap of teeth.

Their luck held out until noon the next day, everything having been prepared, loose items tied down, anything unnecessary below deck, sails reinforced and double checked. Juno has instructed Sam to stay in her room with Jester, not wanting the blonde swept away by a rogue wave. The sea turned ugly then, white caps filling the horizon, thunder clapping in the air. Within minutes the storm was upon them, 20 foot waves barreling down on the ship as they struggled through. Juno stayed at the helm, shouting orders to her crew, Fiona steady on the wheel, steering where her captain commanded. The boat rocked viciously, almost sending a couple overboard, thankfully righting themselves in time.

They managed a stretch of manageable sea before a dark shadow looked over the horizon, Juno paling.”Oh no.....”The wall of water loomed towards them, blocking out the sky in its size. Juno has no answer for this. Regardless of how big her ship was, the rogue wave would swallow them whole. She looked to Fiona, her second in command obviously terrified but firm at the wheel, glaring at the massive swell. Juno clenched her teeth, hating every second of this, barely registering a door slamming open behind her until a blonde shot past. She tensed, an unknown fear gripping her.”SAM!”

Sam kept down the stairs, hitting the deck hard and sliding a bit from all the water but scrambled back to her feet, gripping onto the mast. She struggled, managing to get up to the first sail, glaring at the rogue wave. She clenched her teeth tightly, pulling every bit of her magic as she could, black veins streaking over her mouth in the collar’s attempt to quiet her. She ignored the pain, parting her lips and letting out a wail. Anyone in the vicinity would instantly have tears in their eyes, the sound filled with heartbreak and rage, utter despair at a fortune denied in life.

Juno wiped her eyes harshly, the very air around them seeming to tremble before lashing out, punching a hole through the sky and the sea, calming such a hurricane in a moment, vanishing without a trace, a light drizzle remaining. She panted, body trembling from adrenaline, sudden death having turned into a spat of rain. So this was the power of a siren. She managed down the stairs, the crew roaring in victory, obviously elated their lives wouldn’t be cut short in a watery grave.

Juno stood under the mast, looking up at the blonde.”Sam! How did-“She tensed, the blonde slipping from where she weakly cling to the sail, Juno catching her before she hit the deck, laying her down.”Sam!”She flinched back, seeing the glowing eyes and light scales on the blonde that quickly faded, seeming to be sucked by the black, painful veins slowly receding back to the collar.

Sam gasped weakly, struggling for air, blood slowly dripping from the corner of her mouth. She couldn’t see anything but shadows over her, hearing muffled. But those hands. She knew those. She weakly grasped the calloused fingers she knew so well, losing her fight with consciousness.

Juno clenched her teeth, seeing the veins finally vanish and Sam manage to take a full breath, going limp in her arms. She scooped her up quickly, carrying her back to her room, laying her down on the bed. She made sure to get the wet garments off her, tucking her into bed and getting a cool cloth for her forehead, feeling how her skin was burning up. All happiness over living through the storm was gone, replaced by worry for this female. She listened to the gently labored breaths, petting the blonde hair gently, Jester whining and snuggling up to the blonde’s side.”You’ll be ok, Sam.....you have to be......”

It was well into the night when Sam finally woke, body aching and chest tight, throat feeling like she’d gargled glass, but alive. She groaned softly, turning her head to see the captain in bed with her, looking up at the sound.”Ju....no.....”

Juno looked up from her book, reading what little she had on sirens for any kind of hint to get this blonde better, setting it aside at her name.”Sam. Oh Sam.....”She cradled her face, being as gentle as she could, worried she’d hurt her.”Are you ok? Do you need anything? What can I do? I-“

Sam had to laugh, never having seen the captain in such a tizzy.”I’m ok....just tired....”She purred at the touches.”Lay with me.....please.....”She was quickly wrapped up in Juno’s arms, pets to her hair returning.

Juno held Sam close, fingers running through her hair, knowing the siren liked it, that it eased her. She was never one to pray to gods but it had been all she could do for the last few hours, briefly glancing up and sending a ‘thank you’ before looking back at the female.

Sam purred weakly, closing her eyes under the gentleness, letting herself relax at being wrapped up in Juno’s arms, her comforting scent.”Do you know.....how a siren is made.....?”She opened an eye, seeing a head shake, smiling softly.”Well....you know that myth....that states when a storm hits....and it seems like certain death....that throwing a woman overboard will calm the angry sea god.....? That’s us.....”She sighed softly.”Every siren is someone thrown out of a ship as ‘tribute’.....betrayed and downed in the depths.....”She purred as Juno got to her favorite spot, gently shifting so she faced the female, their faces inches apart when she opened her eyes again.”I can barely remember being human.....I was on some sort of trip and a rogue wave was heading towards us.....they threw me off.....and the next thing I new I woke up on soft moss, surrounded by other sirens.....”

Juno listened silently, unfounded rage filling her at the thought of how scared Sam must have been, dragged away from safety for a foolish myth, her last moments filled with terror. An apology didn’t seem enough.”Did you get them, the people who killed you?”Murder, because what other word would suffice?

Sam laughed softly, eyes flashing gently.”Every last one.....”She trailed off, eyes going to Juno’s lips. They were so close..... She hesitated, locking eyes with the captain before leaning forward, claiming her lips, purring when it was returned just as fiercely. Sam couldn’t help her mouth when she allowed entrance, the taste of this female sending fire through her, finding herself pinned quickly to the bed.

Juno devoured her mouth, having wanted to do it since they first met, whining but pulling back.”Wait, Sam you’re hurt. Are you sure-“Strong arms wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her in for another kiss. Well, that was an answer. Her hands pushed the sheets aside, settling between the blonde’s legs easily. She loved every gasp and moan, fingers finding sensitive spots and commuting them to memory.

Sam had to pull away with a cry when those sinful fingers dipped between her legs, trembling as they stroked the sensitive nerves, Juno sure to find her already soaked. She whined, panting softly for breath as her hips trembled and bucked, Juno’s hot mouth trailing down her chest. She could only manage a whimper before her head fell back, crying out when she felt the heat close around her nipple, hips arching hard as the pleasure shot through her. She trembled, writhing at each suck, hands running into Juno’s hair.”J-Juno!”

Juno purred, loving the taste of the little blonde under her, wanting to just ruin her, to come apart in her grasp. She switched to the other breast, sucking harshly, teeth teasing and earning her delicious sounds from those lips, fingers moving to push into the blonde. She purred at feeling Sam jolt under her, using her free hand to angle her hips up, thrusting three fingers harshly into the blonde.

Sam trembled and whined, walls clenching at the pleasure, struggling to get a full breath when Juno releases her chest, pressing a soft kiss to her skin. She couldn’t form words, the captain’s smirk stealing them from her as her hips were arched higher, letting her see as her captain added a fourth finger, twisting them harshly.

Juno purred at the cry she brought from Sam, watching the little blonde as she stretched her out, knowing Sam saw how how soaked she was, juices dripping down her thighs. She added the last finger, pushing her hand in deeply, continuing her harsh pace.

Sam couldn’t think straight, sight locked on how this female owned her as if she was made to, the stretch of her hand driving her crazy, along with the unrelenting movements making her choke on a scream. She wouldn’t last, walls clenching tighter, getting more wet by the moment.”J-Juno please!”

Juno purred, nipping Sam’s bottom lip.”Come on, my good girl. Cum for me.”That seemed to do it, Sam coming apart with a scream, walls clenching tightly around her hand. Juno continued the pace, drawing every bit of pleasure from the little blonde until she practically sobbed for mercy, slowly removing it once Sam’s body let her go. She purred, looking down at the limp female under her, relishing at every trembled, licking her hand clean. She tasted like honey, the NEED to claim her only getting stronger.”Sam.....I want to fill you up....”She undid her pants, freeing her pulsing length, all but desperate for this female. She wanted to claim her, every inch, fill her until she swelled, but not without her consent.

Sam panted hard, struggling to get her thoughts back in order after such a release, looking down at Juno and eyes widening slightly when she revealed her length. She’d certainly never done anything like this before, and the thickness should scare her, but all she felt was want. She reached up, pulling Juno down into another kiss, purring into it.”Yes....”

Juno groaned into the kiss, devouring the blonde’s mouth once more until she was breathless, letting her watch as she slowly filled her up, inch by inch disappearing into her. She felt the bite of Sam’s nails in her upper arms, keeping her eyes on the siren’s face, making sure she wasn’t hurting her. Sam didn’t say to stop, so she didn’t, not until her body couldn’t take anymore, presses harshly against her cervix.

Sam wasn’t sure she remembered how to breathe, feeling so full, the thick heat stretching her to the max, walls clenching tightly as she tried to adjust. And that place where Juno was pressed sent a deep ache through her, instincts soaring. She had to have her there. Sam bit her lip hard, gripping the captain’s arms tighter and bucking her hips up a bit, unable to help her whine.”P-Please.....”

Juno almost came apart at the sight, Sam looking just sinful, begging for her. She cursed, gripping her hips tightly and keeping her at that sharp angle, starting a brutal pace. Each sound that escaped the blonde only added fuel to the fire within her, pulling out to her tip only to make her take every inch she could again, unrelenting in her force. She still had a couple inches to go and if Sam wanted all of her, who was she to deny? She felt Sam’s walls begin to clench again, pulling the blonde into a kiss as she drilled against her cervix, feeling it start to give.

Sam was helpless in this female’s grasp, clinging to her desperately, legs wrapped tightly around her waist, urging her on. She was going to shatter, each thrust sending that deep ache through her, pleasure engulfing her every nerve. She couldn’t think past how much she wanted this female, wanted the release just out of reach. She felt her body slowly relent, each thrust forcing a bit more until it gave, Juno’s kiss swallowing down her scream. The feeling of that hot length in her womb was too much for her, walls slamming down, greedy for every drop as she came hard, leaving her a bit lightheaded from the force.

Juno cursed, swallowing down Sam’s scream as she finally got every inch into her, feeling the thighs heat around her length, the clenching walls, and roaring, hitting her own climax. She stayed in deep, pumping the blonde’s womb full of hot potent seed, the tight walls ensuring not a drop escaped. She shuddered at the force of it, panting hard, looking down at the female under her. She’d never seen a lovelier sight than this wrecked beauty in her arms, trailing her kissed up her chest and to her lips, whispering sweet words as she continued to release into her.”So good for me....my Sam.....”


End file.
